


I got a Nordic God in my living room when I wish he was in my bed instead

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is such a little shit, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: Tony thought he was going to die, the shield had come down on him. Instead he wakes up to Loki. Now Hydra wants Stark for something, claims he has something that belongs to them. Loki is the factor X neither side expected. Nobody messes with what Loki deems his.





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Tony remembered was the shield coming down on him. He knew he was in his bed room. He looked around and saw blood on his blankets but also a first aid kit. He realizes he had been treated. He sits up best he can. His eye trail to the bed side, a mug of tea. He hated tea and only drank coffee when he wasn't getting wasted on beer or soda. He hovers his hand over it and its still hot.

He gets up and slowly walks into the living room and he nearly faints at what he sees. Loki was watching the news, or atleast trying to. Stark suspected Loki didn't fully understand Earth enough to truly understand. Loki looks at him and his eyes lack the animal nature he saw years ago. “Anything good on?” Stark asks. “Not really, Cap is already spinning it. Not too shocked. Even he has darkness. I wasn't mistaken when I warned you” Loki says. Stark nods and sits on the couch, walking had been a bad idea. 

Loki had forgotten his tea and he didn't really mind it. Stark listens to Cap's speech and plea. He rolls his eyes and sulks on the couch. Loki found the sulk kinda amusing. Stark rewards him with a nasty look. Loki laughs at him. “Dammit, Lokes, this isn't fair!” Stark whines. “ oh not even close, but I will admit, I don't fully understand human politics. He's selling it really good tho, so I guess there's that.” Loki says. 

Stark gives Loki a crash course in humanity. Loki sulks. “oh god, you guys are fucked. We got one stupid person on a throne. You guys have like...alot.” Loki says. 'Lucky us, anyways, your being..nice” Stark says. “I was curious if Cap would tell on me” Loki says. “Why?” Tony asks. “I told him he was a shitty person and that he dishonors Bucky, and that he will loose everything if he stays on this road. Told me to save you and that he will make it right later. Asked why should I, and he said you still owe me that drink. I like humor so I did so.” Loki says. “Typical, not cuz you like me...” Stark says with a faint pout. “ I don't like anyone” Loki points out.

Steve walks into the room and nods to Loki. “Oh? He gets a nod but not the man you tried to kill and this is my home, Cap” Stark says. “He's royalty, I figure he's used to being 'noticed' first. I have never had a royal person before so sue me. Learning as I go. “ Steve explains. “ And we gotta move this else where. Shit is going down.” 'Oh?” Loki says, running his hand though his messy black hair. Stark watches the gesture closely. “Hydra IS shield and shield is coming for you, Stark. They dont know about Loki however.” Steve says. Stark curses. Loki looks amused. 

Loki shifts back to his leathers and weaves his magick. Tony and Steve watches as he turns the tower into something else. “I take it back, magick is fucking real” Tony says, staring. “Oh I assure you, very real” Loki says. Loki takes them both to the Avengers tower. Tony shakes his head, not used to such ways of travel. He sees Loki is on one knee, panting from all the magic use. Clint and Thor stare at Loki. “You bastard, you faked dying...again!” Thor rages. “Nope, really died, woke up on some ice mountain on Earth. Happened to over see Steve's battle with Tony. Got ballsy. Now I'm out for awhile. Between that, healing him, making the tower unable to get hurt and now this. I barely got enough to keep myself alive. “ Loki explains. 

Thor helps his brother up and hugs him. Loki stiffens at first but then holds him back. Thor grins into Loki's hair. Stark suites up and walks back over. “You got any secret powers we should know about?” Stark asks. “I got million daggers of various sizes all hidden in pockets around me, maybe a sword can;t remember. Been awhile.” Loki says. “Fuck, prancer, your loaded” Stark says. Loki grins. Thor sighs.


	2. Now the Nordic God makes me want to fuck him yet it's not happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a love affair with snakes; Tony realizes he wishes it was with him; Thor is not amused.

Bucky scoffs at Loki's daggers and hands him a loaded gun and pats him on the back. Loki stares at the gun with a look that says “WTF is this?!?” Stark shakes his head and takes it away from him. Loki is relived. He and Thor go on the roof and look down to see the numbers coming. “You get left and I got right,Brother” Thor says. Loki rolls his eyes, steps back and jumps off the roof. Stark runs to the edge. “Loki!” He shouts at him. Loki lands on his feet and sends his clones off. He starts to cut all their throats. “Your brother is..erm...intense” Stark says. “Aye” Thor says and joins him by jumping too.

Loki summons an army of snakes and sends them after the troops he can't reach personally. “Snakes? What are we? 9?” Thor teases. Loki titles his head at Thor, danger lights up in his green eyes. “Trust my rage, brother” Loki says as he disappears in a puff of smoke. Thor shudders and watches the snakes do their job very well. Stark never thought he would be saved by snakes of all things. 

Loki kneels down and lets one curl up around his throat, as he stands back up. The rest disappear. “That's poisonous, Loki” Banner warns. “Me and snakes have an understanding” Loki says, petting the snake. Banner eyes him. “Never thought I would be saved by an army of snakes...” Stark says, eyeing the snake. “The snake belongs to the Goddess. That's why they say a snake tempted Eve. What's more scary to monotheism? Proof there is millions of Gods. Apple also belongs to the Goddess. She teaches wisdom via the apple. People fear the Goddess, as they fear women. I always liked that, aligning myself with what men fear. “ Loki says, letting the snake curl around his left arm. Banner shudders abit. 

Stark finally rests after the battle. He wonders what Loki is up to. He asks Jarvis. He sees Loki is out cold under a green blanket thrown lazily over him, like he was some after thought. It bothers him. He walks down to Loki's room and fixes the blanket. He notices Loki has the smallest room and wonders if that was by choice or not. 

He leaves Loki be, knowing how Loki can be. He sleeps without nightmares for the first time in years. He walks into the kitchen and sees Steve cooking. “Loki ever crawl out of bed?” Stark asks. “Thor tried, Loki stabbed him and told him to well...off.” Steve says. Stark laughs. “Not a morning God I see” Stark says. “Nope and Thor knows it” Loki says appearing out of nowhere silently. “Gah! I'm putting a bell on you” Stark warns. “Touch me, I'll kill you” Loki says, leaning right into Stark's face. Stark feels terror and then utterly calm. Loki smiles a cruel smile and walks away with his drink. “That man is creepy...” Steve says. “Gods, I bet he fucks like a beast...” Stark says, watching Loki's ass as he walks. “Tony!” Steve says. Tony winks at him. 

Loki found Tony's interest in him very amusing. Thor was less amused and kept trying to threaten Tony off of Loki. Loki called him off and flirted right back. “Down, Thor. He's just mad cuz he hasn't gotten laid in years” Loki says. Thor drops his mouth. “And you?” Stark asks. “Nobody was good enough to give myself to, I have very high standards” Loki answers. 'Gods, you must fuck like a beast then...Gods I am gonna need a ice shower for the rest of my days if you move in for good” Stark says. Thor groans. Loki laughs at him. 

Stark regretted it. Loki started to wear barely button up white dress shirts around the tower. Loki wore his training pants off his hips. Stark lost track the number of times he had dirty boxers from dreaming of Loki. Thor was not amused. Loki didn't see the big deal.


	3. Nordic God isn't in my bed but I totally fucked him in his so win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells him about the hanging tree;Tony finally beds the God; Worth it

He went into the God's room for sex, got a story instead. He suddenly realized just how serious this was. Tony sat on the God's bed as Loki read. “You've read that one already, haven't you?” Stark asks. “Yes” Loki says. 'maybe you should ask for some new ones. “ Stark says, taking the risk and playing with some of Loki's hair. Loki smirks at that and shuts the book. “ Does your world have stories of hanging trees as well?” Loki asks. “Maybe? I know we used to hang witches and well, we did that for awhile to black slaves. I like to think we're better than that now.” Stark answers him. Loki smiles at him. “Then I'll explain” Loki says. Stark is curious.

Loki tells him about the prince who fell for his knight. The boys slayed dragons together, and raced horses in the summer. They tended to the same harvest during Mabon, and sang the same Yule songs. The king caught them in bed together. He has the knight killed for it. The prince swears off love. The king was outraged that his son would bring him no heirs. The prince went for a walk in the royal gardens and sees a broken down Rowan tree. The boy makes rope from his lover's hair. He wraps it around his throat and jumps from the middle branch. The king mourns his dead son. Every few weeks, he walks though his harvest and finds a new boy or girl hanging from the tree. He asks the Gods why. Then one Yule, he sees two girls hanging together in a wedding grown and it's then that he realizes his sin. He tells people to love their same-sex children. People think things are better. Then the king hangs an infant accused of witchcraft because he is a boy. The chants start “Kill the witches, burn the witches, fear the witches”. Again he sees his sin as so much blood is spilled. He begs the Gods to forgive him. He finds himself one stormy night at the foot of the hanging tree. He can no longer endure and joins his son.

Stark wants to puke. Loki smiles at him, as if to say, do you see me now? He pulls Loki into his arms, holding him tightly. “Stark..?” Loki asks as he feels himself being petted. “Thor wouldn't chase you to the hanging tree...right...?” He asks, suddenly worried. “I've...spent a night in the hanging tree, Stark. I..almost joined the other world. Mother caught me before I blacked out. Told her my reason. “ Loki explains. “Why...what was your reason?” Stark asks. “I fell in love with Thor and couldn't endure it another second” Loki answers. 

Tony is shocked by Loki's answer. Loki sits back abit. “Sure you still want me, Stark?” Loki asks. Tony leans forward and kisses Loki on the mouth. Loki leans into it, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Tony moans into the kiss as he pulls off Loki's shirt. Loki joins him as he pulls of Stark's shirt. Tony slips off Loki's pants and boxers in one go, making Loki blush at being nude with another man. Tony smiles at Loki's shyness as he starts to stoke Loki. Loki moans at the touch and can barely think. 

Tony takes off his own pants and boxers. Loki blushes at seeing Stark fully nude, his eyes trail down to Tony's already hard cock. Tony kisses Loki again, Loki happily leans into it. Stark can tell Loki is loosing control to the feelings in his body. “You ever do this before..with any gender?” He asks, his hand trailing down Loki's back down to his ass. “Not with consent, never felt like giving myself away so easily. Kinda wish I had, so my first time wouldn't had been..that.” Loki answers. Tony understands. “You want to be taking or giving?” He asks. Loki blushes at the mental image of both. Tony grins at that. Loki moans as Tony enters him with a finger, gripping Tony's shoulders. 

Loki's moans get louder as a second finger enters him. He is flush and panting. Tony nips at Loki's throat, leaving little marks. Loki archs into the touch on his back. Tony feels the old scars from being whipped nearly to the bone. He hopes the person is in Hel, not that he is a believer but Loki was his and he protected what was his. Loki was fully panting and flush, his forehead against Stark's as he feels things he's never felt before.

Tony takes the oils and coats his cock and gently guides Loki down onto it. Loki cries out at the invasion to his body. Tony rubs his back to smooth him on the way down. Loki has tears in his eyes as he feels Tony fill him. Both moan loudly when Loki is fully seated to his balls. Loki is gripping his shoulders like a vice grip. Tony lets Loki get used to the feeling as he strokes Loki's cock abit.

Loki begs him to move, feeling too much and wanting so much more. Stark kisses him silent, holds down his hips and starts to thrust. Loki sees stars as he cries out Stark's name. Stark enjoys his name with Loki's accent. He loves watching Loki become undone on his cock. Loki starts to beg for things as he feels so much pleasure building inside him. Tony happily gives him what he wants. 

Stark can tell Loki won't last long as Loki has ceased to make any sense, though he suspects some of what Loki is saying isn't English. Tony keeps the pace, moving harder and harder into the God above him. Loki shatters on the rocks Stark lays before he, screaming out his name as he cums hard above him. Stark moans at the sight of Loki cumming on his cock. Loki falls against him, panting. Stark smiles and kisses the top of Loki's head. Stark fellows soon afterwards. Loki moans at the feeling of Stark filling him up with his cum. Stark leans back against the headboard, panting himself. 

Stark helps Loki into the shower after they enjoy the sex high. Loki looks so thin and unwell to Stark. He can count Loki's ribs with easy and his hand fits all away around Loki's wrist with fingers to spare. He sees black marks under Loki's eyes and wonders if the God ever stopped being too scared to sleep. 

Tony would normally leave, having had his needs met but he pulls the God into his arms and lets Loki sleep curled up on his chest. Tony wonders when he caught feelings for Loki. Was it in Germany? When Loki threw him out the window? When Loki saved his life in the cave? When Loki put him back together? When he wanted to bed the God? Maybe it didn't really matter, he just knew he was in love.

Thor had a fit when he found out the next morning, screaming at Loki for letting a man bed him. Stark has enough and punches Thor in the face, pulling Loki into his chest like he needed to save Loki. Loki smiles at the gesture. Broken hand was so worth it he feels as Loki sits on his bed, fixing his hand.

The words slip out without him meaning to say it. Loki pauses and then, to Stark's shock, he echos them. Stark grins. Yep, broken hand was so worth it.


End file.
